An Hour With You
by lalalalalaaa
Summary: –and Rachel, you'll be working with Tina." Tina gave an inaudible sigh. This is going to be the longest rehearsal ever, she thought to herself wearily.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or anything to do with it, though I'd die a happy woman if it were anything like that.

* * *

"No fair!" protested Tina. "You totally distracted me! That's against the rules!"

Artie gave her a smug smile. "There are no rules when it comes to this game. You're just angry that I won fair and square."

"There are so rules!" countered Tina. "Rule number one: Never distract one another during the game."

"You just made that up! And besides, it's not my fault you're so gullible."

"How am I gullible?" she asked in disbelief.

Artie gave her a look. "Um, I think believing that Kurt was actually wearing a pair of track pants said it all."

Before Tina could reply with a biting remark, Mr. Shuester entered the choir room and asked everyone to settle down so that they could begin rehearsal. Tina narrowed her eyes at Artie. "Don't think this is over. We _will_ settle this thumb-wrestling match later." Artie rolled his eyes and adjusted his wheelchair so that it faced the front of the room where Mr. Shuester was waiting.

"Alright, then" said Mr. Shuester, clapping his hands together. "Now that everyone is -–wait, where's Puck?"

"Right here," said Puck, coming through the door with his guitar strap strung across him, "lost track of time. There was this hot girl and – "

"Puck," interrupted Mr. Shuester. "It's fine. I don't even want to know." Puck smirked and took a seat next to Quinn, who threw him a furious glance.

"As I was saying," continued Mr. Shuester, "I thought we would spend today just practicing on working on our vocals. We'll be working in pairs again, but this time I went ahead and chose your partners just so that no difficulties arise…"

Everyone else in the room gave awkward chuckles and Rachel ducked her head down, her face blazing red. The last time the group had worked in pairs, Rachel had developed a school crush on Mr. Shuester, which had made everyone (particularly Mr. Shuester) uncomfortable during rehearsals.

"Mercedes, you'll be working with Matt. Quinn with Kurt, Mike with Brittany, Santana with Finn-" at this, Rachel's trademark bright smile began to falter, "–Puck and Artie-" Artie's eyes widened and glanced fearfully at Puck, "–and Rachel, you'll be working with Tina." Tina gave an inaudible sigh. _This is going to be the longest rehearsal ever_, she thought to herself wearily.

"I want you guys to just help each other out, give one another tips to help improve yourselves and together as a team," called Mr. Shuester over the clatter of chairs being moved around the room. "You won't have to perform anything, but you're free to use the piano or any other instruments in the room."

Rachel started rushing towards Tina with a determined gleam to her eyes and Tina made sure to brace herself.

"I'm really glad Mr. Shuester is giving us time to just concentrate on our vocals and perfect them as much as possible," began Rachel. "I mean, lately all we've been doing was working on our choreography and although I do agree that's incredibly important, I believe that we could practice a lot more vocal-wise. I've got so many tips and advice to share with you!"

Tina sighed but gave the exuberant girl a small smile. As irritating as Rachel could be (and that was _incredibly_ irritating), Tina couldn't deny that she was in fact extremely talented and admitted (however grudgingly) that she was lucky to get Rachel as a partner. "Go ahead. Between the two of us, I probably need all the help I can get."

Rachel shook her head and gave her a small smile in return. "Actually, Tina, you are an amazing singer. One of the best we've got, believe it or not. And although it did take me a while to realize it, Mr. Shue was correct in giving you the solo from _West Side Story_."

Tina's eyes widened slightly in surprise and disbelief. "Really, "insisted Rachel, "I realize more fully now that we've got such a diverse range of musical talent in glee club and just the fact that we're not all the same is what makes us so great."

Tina gave her a real, genuine smile. "Thanks, Rachel. That means a lot, you know, coming from you and all. You're a pretty great singer, too, but I'm sure you already know that," she laughed. "We're really lucky to have you, and as incredibly cliché as that sounds, it's the truth," she shrugged. "We've learned a lot just from watching and listening to you. Including the times when you put your two cents in without anybody's request," she laughed again.

Rachel giggled softly. "I know I can be irritating and stubborn just sometimes --" Tina raised an eyebrow, "–okay, _a lot _of times. But I do it because I care about this club. I really do love it and I love everyone in it, even Puck," she giggles again. "You guys are the closest I've ever had to friends, especially when I realized that you guys like me for _me_ and not just for my talent."

"As far as you know…" said Tina ominously and then burst out laughing, Rachel joining in a second later. People around them sent odd looks in their direction. They were amazed that Tina wasn't completely annoyed or on the verge of pulling her hair out during a work rehearsal with Rachel Berry.

"We should, um, we should probably start working," Tina suggested after they eventually stopped laughing.

Rachel smiled widely. "You're right. I was thinking we could work on your range. The way you sang _Tonight_ was amazing, of course, but I did notice some strain on the some of the higher notes and I know perfectly well that is well within your range…"

Tina rolled her eyes, shook her head and began working with Rachel for the rest of the hour.

* * *

What did you guys think? I've only ever posted one story on the internet and I have this excited, jittery feeling in my stomach of just posting another one up again. Please review, I'd appreciate it ever so much! :) I found out recently that you didn't even have to login to make a review, just had to put your name. Amazing, isn't it? :P

Also, I was thinking of making some more stories like this. You know, focusing on friendships that aren't exactly shown much on the show. There's so many! When you review, I'd love it if _you _guys put your two cents in and tell me what ones you'd like me to do. :)


End file.
